


The Fire Lord and The Mermaid

by rojy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Debt, Drowning, F/M, Fire, Fire Lord Zuko, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Mermaids, Near Death Experience, Rare Pairing, fire bending, mermaid, zuko/ariel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojy/pseuds/rojy
Summary: The fire lord survives an unlikely accident thanks to a certain mermaid and something starts from there
Relationships: Ariel & zuko, Ariel/Zuko, Zuko & Ariel, Zuko/Ariel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The fire lord let out a groan as he started to wake up. It felt like his bones were crushed while fighting against a wild beast to survive. His body was stiff and sitting alone was a struggle for him. As his memory became clearer, he remembered how his ship lost the war against the raging sea. Being the responsible king he is, he made sure that everyone got in the emergency boats first. No one dared to oppose their king and tell him to get in first especially in such a dire situation. He got thrown out into the wild sea when he was hit by a barrel that fell as the ship was sinking. He hoped that everyone else had made it save. It was miracle that he survived. He doesn't know how it happened that last thing he remembers that he felt himself being lift up and dragged as his conscious faded.

Deciding that resting was over, he had to find a way back home. The kingdom needed him. However, something caught his attention. There was something red in the water near where he was laying. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach thinking someone might be injured and already dead. Immediately, his body gathered all of the strength he had lost and ran. The red spot was behind a huge rock where the water reached his knees. Kneeling and getting the person out of water. He couldn't believe what he just saw. It wasn't blood, it was a woman's hair, fiery red hair the same color of his element. He has never knew that a human so colorful existed. She was extraordinarily beautiful too while just lying there conscious, he couldn't imagine how beautiful she must be awake. He was so taken by her that he didn't notice her lower half until he decided to pull her out of water.

His breathing stopped for a second as he realized why she looked different. Of course there was no such colorful human, she was mermaid. It all started making sense now. Only a sea creature would be able to save him from an angry sea. It was those delicate hands of her that he felt as he lost conscious. Poor thing, she must be more exhausted than him, no matter what you were fighting against the stormy sea is tremendous. But should he pull out a creature of the sea out of the sea? His was confused about what to do when she started moving in his arms. He found eyes as blue as the sea staring at him. She tried to get out of his arms but she hissed and looked in pain. Something was wrong and she was afraid of him as it seems. "Don't worry, I won't harm you in any way." She looked skeptically but didn't resist when he grabbed her. He carried her in his strong but tired arms and placed her on the rock near them.

Now, he could have a better look at her. He felt both taken back by her beauty and guilty as soon as he did "Did you get injured because of me?" She could see and hear guilt evident on his being. Even if it was too early to judge, this was an indicator that he won't harm her at least. "No, it was my own decision." He was surprised by her response that didn't even blame him "But it was when you rescued me, wasn't it?" She couldn't find a reply that wouldn't put the blame on him and it did seem that no matter what she said he would blame himself.

He sat next to her on the rock and asked "Are you able to go back with you injury?" She didn't want to increase his guilt but there was no way around it "I think it will take a few days to get back." He seemed to reach a resolution as soon as she finished talking, with determination in his eyes he said "Then, I will stay with you to protect you until you get better." His words were absolute. She never expected this. Honestly she was afraid of the all possible outcomes of her having to stay her alone "Some humans can be very nasty and harm you greatly. I am a man of honor and I owe you my life. This is the least I could do." He continued and she couldn't help but smile at him. "I don't wish to be burden you but I can't deny that I am not afraid, Thank you." He gave a small smile and replied "Thank you too."

Then he looked back to the wound wondering "How should this be treated? Should it be treated?". "Ah, yes it should" She continued answering the question in his eyes "A friend of mine will help us.." She looked around while calling "Flounder.." Then she spotted something and hissed as she moved instinctively "Flounder!". "Don't move" Zuko didn't grasp what was happening but he knew she shouldn't move. "I will get you what you want". Panic took over her as she pointed her hands toward a spot near them. He glanced there then looked back at her and she nodded frantically. He found a something yellow that turned out to be a fish laying down in the ground. "The fish?" It took him a moment to understand that a fish would be important to mermaids.. May be like a pet? He didn't understand but she replied affirmatively so be it. As soon as he grabbed the fish it started moving out of his grasp and he was trying to hold it. It was a comical fight that would have made Sokka burst out laughing and make fun of him, thank God he wasn't there. "Flounder!" The resisting fish got out of his grasp to where she was. He was annoyed but the goal was achieved in the end.

She seemed to communicate well with the fish. He has no idea why but the conversation seemed one sided for him as he could understand her. May be it had to do with her being half human. Even if he couldn't understand but Eyes were a universal language. The fish was eyeing him was fear and suspicion. He tried to be threatening but failed miserably. The mermaid laughed as she noticed and reprimanded softly that he's a good human and would help her out. This was definitely a sight that wasn't seen everyday.

"Remember ask someone who won't say anything. Be careful on your way back and rest as much as you can." With those final words she bid farewell to her.. whatever it was. "So.." he didn't know what to say and thanked God that she interrupted him "Yeah, it's kinda solved out.. and Oh, I told him to bring us some food too" She's clever and thinks ahead too. "We can eat fruits from the trees ahead of us or f.." A fish just helped them and seemed deer to her. Fishing doesn't seem like an option. She looked at him waiting for him to continue "..Nothing, fruits are good."

"It would nice to try human food" She said with a smile and excitement on her face. He couldn't help but smile too as he replied "I guess it's a first for you then." She nodded with enthusiasm.

"By the way, I am Ariel"

"And I am Zuko"

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Still in between the realms of reality and dreams 'Was a real or not'. He has just dreamed of the most beautiful woman, if she can be called a women. He started remembering more as he sat and was waking up. It was too strange to be true. Mermaids were only legends that he never gave much thought but he has seen enough to know that anything was possible. A spontaneous smile was drown upon his lips when his eyes caught something that was as red as his fire. It wasn't a dream.

"Good morning" He was greeted by the most beautiful smile as he decided to get and go to check on her. He replied with a smile that went straight to her heart.

After exchanging greeting and checking her wound, the awkward silence ruled. "How did you find human food from yesterday?" He never expected this reaction from her. He gave her some of the fruits he found and left her to eat whenever she wanted. "It was amazing and delicious! I could have never imagined! I have always wanted to try many of human things and I got the chance to try their food!"

"You're interested in humans?" It was weird but if he knew about mermaids, he would be a little curious himself.

"Yes! Is it weird?" She seemed taken back a bit.

He replied hurriedly regretting putting her off "NO! Not at all. It's just that I am a human myself so I never thought we would be interesting"

"Oh, okay" She was silent for a moment before she continued more enthusiastically "I mean you make gadgets and gizmos. You make lot's of amazing things. You can walk. you can run. you can dance too!" She added with a bit of sadness in her voice "I wish I could do all of that."

He only noticed that he was staring when she looked with a fear of judgment "Oh, mm" he muttered before saying "I never thought of it that way but I think it's true." Then He added "Mermaids are cool too. I mean you can breathe under water. That's amazing in itself and your half humans" She seemed a bit shocked at said "Haha, I never thought about that as something special" He smiled back and said "It is for a human. Specially when water is not your element"

She didn't understand what he meant so he had to explain "I am a fire bender. So water is the farthest thing from my thing." Her face lightened "Fire? You're from the fire nation?" He was astonished that she knew of the fire nation "Yes. Ho..?" He was bombard by many questions "What's the fire? and why does it -what's the word- burn? and why there is none under the sea?"

He didn't really know how to answer that or explain it to her but she she had the face of someone who just found an answer they have been long looking for. He was thinking for sometime before he answered "I will keep this is simple as possible. Fire is kinda light and heat. the reason that there is none under the sea is because of how it is: Fire needs air and water kills it. It is very useful but also very dangerous. You can never touch directly." "Even for fire benders?" He was silent for a moment remembering an old pain "Yes, even to us."

He then remembered something that caught his attention earlier "So you know of the fire nation. I thought you knew nothing about humans?" "Ah, yes we are not as disconnected as humans. We have a main idea of what happens or used to." "Used to?" Glad that she wasn't the only one who's curious She continued "Yes, mer-people were allowed to go to the surface. It wasn't common because we're afraid of humans but it wasn't banned until the fire nation started it's conquest. I heard that some of us used to interact with humans too but that was rare. Now there are rumors that things have changed. Is that true?"

"Yes, things have changed. Now we're trying to co-exist. fixing what the previous lords have done." She gave him a small smile "I am glad. I wish the ban would end too." He added "May be even humans and mer-people will co-exist together. Who knows?" Her smile widened this time.

She seemed a bit hesitant like she wanted to say something. So he said reassuringly with his beautiful half smile "You can ask whatever you want you know" She smiled back at him loving how reassuring he was and that small smile "The mark on your face is something all humans have? is it clan related? is it a beauty mark?" He burst out laughing. She didn't understand what's wrong and felt offended "Did I say something funny?" He calmed himself down "No No. It's just that it's a first seeing someone thinking my scar is beauty mark." Guilt stroke her immediately. "I am sorry. I didn't think it was a scar." He smiled again at her and said "No problem. You gave me a good laugh. I never thought of this scar that my father gave me beautiful. I doubt anyone did."

"So even human fathers suck" She once again said in a sad voice. He looked at her not expecting that "I guess fathers under the see aren't much better are they?" She only replied with a sad smile. It was a while before she broke the silence "M-My father. I had a secret place where I hid my treasures. It was human thins that I collected over the years. It may be worthless to others but they meant the world to me. My father hated humans." Her voice started cracking but she gave herself a few moments to collect herself and continued "He hated humans. He hated that I love them and went to the surface occasionally. We always used to fight over that. I know he loves and that he's scared for me but he could have understood."A tear fell from her eye as she said "but he should have never destroyed my treasures"

He could feel her pain thoroughly. He knew very well the feeling of being betrayed by your parent. "You remember when I told that fire can hurt fire benders too?" She nodded horrifyingly as she seemed to connect the dots. "Yes, he did this to me because I voiced my opinion about something outrageous" she reached for his hand patting softly on it ans said in soft voice "He should have never done that. You did nothing wrong" He was surprised by the movement at the beginning. Then slowly he began to get what that movement meant. It was a reassurance that broke all the walls that he and the years had built and he felt like crying, he wouldn't, his pride wouldn't let him. He doesn't remember the last time he was reassured with a small gesture like that. though he didn't appreciate the unlocking of old wounds, he appreciated the warmth he felt. His face turned from surprise to sadness than bigger yet small smile.

Their small moment was cut short when they felt some commotion. She seemed to tense up and he noticed this "Hey, don't worry I will protect you. and we're behind a rock they won't see you. I can carry you back in the water if you would like." the people who caused the commotion caught his eye as they ere getting closer. "Hey I will put you back and go see them. I don't believe they will harm us. Don't worry" she couldn't see much but was able to hear most of what was said as her head was out of the water.

They were his men. They were searching for him. They let out cries of relief "The fire lord is alive" but the happiness did not last as he refused to return with them "But My lord how come the kingdom needs you." He replied with determination "I have a debt to repay to the person who saved me. I will return when it's repaid. If you need anything come to here to me" They knew how determined their lord is and nothing could stop him.

When he returned he saw her smiling 'I know something smile' and saying "Welcome back, The fire lord who's behind the rumor."

Another thing he discovered about mermaids; they were smart too. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I intended for this to be a much longer oneshot but here we are having a multi chapter instead. I know I am not the best writer out there but I love this pairing and there is only one fan fiction about them. I have watched avatar years ago and there are things that I will forget and some characters might be out of character So please tell me if that happens.
> 
> There is more to this so I will update when ever I have the energy to write.
> 
> Hope you would like it


End file.
